deltafandomcom-20200223-history
The Anti-Encounter
Zeckgee: ... * Zacharyz06: what have i done. * Zach: poor zeck... * Anti-Magicent: Zeckgee, He looks like a GREAT target to make an anti verision of... * Zach: you better not hurt my poor zeck. i never wanted him to become a weegee, and hes gone through enough pain which includes turning into a weegee. * AM: I'm not going to HURT him * Zeckgee's thoughts: i can handle this you know, just get your hands off me and let me deal with it. if only i could speak * AM: I am only going to make a clone of him which is the complete opposite of Zeckgee * Zach: ah, right... that idea * AM: Oh, and Zeck, I can read your thoughts. In exchange for your soul, I shall grant you the power to speak.... * Zeckgee's thoughts: im not giving this guy me * Zach: ...hmmm * Zach: *pulls out a strange vineshroom* * AM: I am not going to take your self * AM: I don't have a soul and it's a blessing * Zach: youre just going to get him on your side. i don't trust you WHAT SO EVER. *throws vineshroom at zeck to corrupt certain dna* * AM: I am bassicly only going to turn you semi-demonic... * *it grants partial speaking though in exchange, he cannot get his words together much of the time* * Zeckgee: um... what is going on. what did you do * AM: I was never going to get him on my side * Zach: i still dont trust you * AM: I just feast on souls * AM: Also, why have a disobedient Zeck when I can have his ANTI clone, that obeys me and only me * Zeckgee: zach can you stop babying me please * Zach: i dont want you to die though, i need to care for you * Zeckgee: *kicks zach down* * 9:07Delta The SnivyAM: This is your last chance for perfect speach and demonic powers * AM: Don't listen to me nor your creator * AM: Listen to your heart * Zeckgee: *walks towards AM to get what he wants* * *AM gives Zeck his perfect speach, in all human languages and then turns Zeck Semi-Demonic, but he's sill nice* * Zach: i hate you zeckgee. if only you had crashed when you landed on UGG * AM: Thanks for your soul, little one * Zeckgee: But you're my creator... * Zach: *grabs a knife* you are going to die * Zeckgee: Do you really want to die? You are my creator, you would want the fame, right? * 9:13Zacharyz06Zeckgee: So why don't you put that knife away and we can just talk? Dude I do NOT want you dead. * AM: Zeckgee, use your new demonic powers * Zach: ... *considering...* * AM: Only for defence * AM: But never againts the Anti-Kind * Zach: i cant do it. youre actually better off as a weegee anyways... * AM: OR YOU'LL REGRET IT * *AM returns back to hell* * Zach: you have your powers and you had some ever since you turned into it. i never intended for it to happen but it benefited you... * Zach: *hugs* * Zach: you are my best creation, zeck... * Zeckgee: I can benefit you as well... for one thing. * Zach: for what?? * Zeckgee: I can assist you, but you will have to let me gain access to your accounts. I am not going to get them terminated * Zach: ok. * *Zeck hears AM whispering* :Remember what I said.... Category:RP's